The present invention relates to a game apparatus for a board type game and a method of play.
There are a number of board games wherein players advance from starting positions to ending positions along a path containing discreet steps pursuant to the rules of play of the game. In most such games, advancement by each player is alternative and sequential, that is, the players take turns, one player going first and the next player following. Where the players alternate moves, an object of the game for each player is to determine how an opposing player will move in response to the player""s current move.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus and a method of play for a game wherein players"" moves are simultaneous, and playing decisions involve predicting another player""s unknown simultaneous move.
In accordance with the present invention, a game for at least two persons comprises a game board having two separate lanes, each lane extending though a discreet number of sites between starting and ending positions. A movable gate is positioned between adjacent sites in each lane, the gates between corresponding sites in adjacent lanes being interdependent, such that when a gate in one lane is open, a corresponding gate between sites in the other lane is closed, both corresponding gates changing their status simultaneously when one of the corresponding gates is open or closed. A control mechanism permits each player to change the status of every other gate along a lane, such that one player controls the first and third sequential gates in a lane and the other player controls the second and fourth sequential gates in a lane, and so forth. Game pieces mark the position of each player as the player advances from his starting position to his ending position, each player scoring a point when his game piece reaches the player""s ending position. A manual or electronic playing mechanism permits each player to choose, simultaneously and in confidence for each move, a lane in which-to position his game piece and a gate to open or close if desired. The players"" choices are revealed simultaneously after each move is selected by both players. Any playing pieces thereafter positioned adjacent one or more open gates in his lane moves through the open gates until either the ending position or a closed gate is encountered, at which position the game piece stops. A score is achieved each time a game piece reaches its ending position. The player then repositions his game piece at the player""s starting position and starts over. The game proceeds continuously until a winning score is achieved by one of the players.
Desirably, the game board is divided into three adjacent zones, a zone for a first player, a zone for a second player, and a neutral zone positioned between the player zones, each player having its starting position in that player""s zone, each lane extending through both player zones and the neutral zone. In playing the game, collisions between game pieces occur when two game pieces either attempt to move through the same gate or move to the same site in the same move. A collision is resolved in favor of the player in whose zone the collision occurs, the game piece of that player advancing to the site that the player had chosen in his move, the game piece of the opposing player being returned to its starting position to start over. When a collision occurs in the neutral zone, each player returns his game piece to his starting position.
The game can be implemented with a mechanical game board or electronically. When the game is implemented electronically, the game board and player positions are depicted on an electronically operated display screen. Each player""s moves, reflecting game piece lane changes and gate position decisions, are recordable independently by electronic input devices to an electronic control device. The electronic control device stores each player""s moves in confidence until both players have moved or a designated time period for moving has elapsed, at which time the control device displays both players"" moves on an electronic display. The electronic implementation may be achieved by a stand alone electronic game board having confidential electronic input means for each player, a playing field and electronic move display screen. Alternatively, the electronic implementation can be achieved by one or more computers, wherein a computer input device is used to select player moves, and a computer display screen is used to display the playing board and player moves. The game also can be implemented by multiple computers connected in a network.